Kamina Death Vision
by Bryza009
Summary: An Adventure of Simon after Kamina returns to the world of the living
1. Chapter 1 The Man

**Chapter 1 - The Man**

_

* * *

_____

Disclaimer

_I do not own Gurren Lagann or any rights to Gurren Lagann this is purely a fan based parody. All characters are owned by the genius who wrote Gurren Lagann except the O.C._

_Please enjoy and support the official release._

_**

* * *

**_

Writers message

_**Sorry to give you a message at the beginning of the story but I wanted to let you know some info first. **_

_**1. **__**Spoilers please read/ watch the anime/ manga before reading.**_

_**2. There are a few things that need to be ingnored. Firstly the 2nd movie i had not seen in prior to writing the first 3.5 chapters and so there is to much difficulty to try and convert from one to another.**_

_**3. **__**This is about bringing the most amazing character in the anime back to life.**_

_**4. **__**Not all details are perfect at this current stage. Please message if there are anything's you would like me to fix.**_

* * *

This is the story of a man. Not a man with any extraordinary power or any brute force behind him.

Truthfully at this point in time he cannot even be called a man, more simply a pile of bones that has been encased in dirt for almost 8 years.

However even so this man led a young boy down a path that had him literally concur the heavens.

We venture into the tale of Simon the Digger and the Gurren Brigade just after he had been married only for his wife to disintegrate in his arms vanquishing his heart deep into his chest where it would lay for decades to come as he lived out what he thought would be the rest of his boring life...

**

* * *

**

(SHORTLY BEFORE THIS TIME, WHEN THE GURREN BRIGADE WAS GOING UP AGAINST THE ANTI-SPIRALS)

Through all of space the battle could be heard one thump followed by a crash, as yet again the metal Drills impacted on each other shattering only to be replaced moments later by another.

For most of these pieces of shattered metal they simply span off into space and disintegrated the further out they floated.

With every few impacts the power of the drills smashed together with so much ferocious force that the tools themselves joined together as they shattered and drifted off into space.

But during one of these impacts a shard no larger than a small house, joined in the middle by a weak looking weld shot off into the void that earth could be seen through.

As it plummeted through the void it could be seen that there were two coloured fires lit on either side of the spinning piece of metal.

The fires looked as though they had taken a life of their own, trying to force one another to be extinguished. A dance of fire, that for a lot of humans almost took their eyes off the images of giant gunmen fighting in the sky.

As the Shard started to spin out of control it could be seen that in the impact of the two fires a blue static was born.

As it spun faster and faster the static turned to flames that were struggling not to go out.

Moments after the blue fire had begun the metal entered the earth's atmosphere starting to burn up it broke apart but not at the weld in the middle. The blue fire, which was now wrapped around the centre of the weld, seemed to be protecting it from breaking.

Whilst the two separately coloured fires broke of and eventually went out, the blue fire stayed strong until it faded into the remains of the shard.

By now the fight being fought on the plain of heaven was coming to a close to an end. Everyone could see the Gurren Brigade forcing the anti-spirals back.

In one last attempt, the Tenge Toppa Gurren Lagann thrusted itself forward being caught and tangled, before a smaller Gurren broke out from inside the larger forcing itself further forward.

Again and again until the humans couldn't see the mecha any more to them it was just a bright green light, like a shooting start out to crush anything that stood in its way.

In all the amazement of this fight everyone forgot about the shard that had broken through the atmosphere and broken off into smaller pieces that were crashing into the surface all around the planet.

The largest piece unknown to everyone smashed deep into the ground. Originally there stood a garden with what looked like a tomb stone in the centre. Now all that remained was a crater, however placed at the very edge of the crater was a sword that had been harshly burnt by the impact of the flaming piece of metal.

A bright Blue flash showed the image of a tattered Gurren brigade cape, it had been ripped in half down the middle of it. But sticking out from under the cape was skull, Burnt and stained from the years spent in the ground!

A small section of the cape moved slightly upwards, like the wind had picked it up. As the blue light faded the image inside the crater went black.

**

* * *

**

(BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME, SIMON'S WEDDING)

"What Just happened", "Simon don't go", "We need you" everyone at the wedding cried as Simon walked off with his back turned to them.

"Let him go" said Yoko as a tear ran down her cheek. "He has to find his own path to live"

As Simon's image was about to fade away into the distance, everyone standing there yelled out to him "Don't you forget Simon. Do not believe in yourself. Believe in us, who believes in you!"

With that the great commander Simon, Leader of the Gurren Brigade, defeater of both lord Genome and the Anti-spirals was gone. Left the city he had spent his teen years building and nobody knew if they would ever see him again.

Kiyoh patted Baby Anne on the back with a sigh of sadness she mumbled "First Kitten and now Simon everybody is leaving before long there will be none of the great Gurren Brigade left."

* * *

The area was quiet nothing around on this night, located in what had become a waste land after the shard had hit. Everything in the area had died almost as if its energy had been drained. A man in a dark coloured trench coat could be seen far off in the distance.

No noises being made except for the wind. Until there was an unusual noise almost as if the ground around the crater was starting to sink. The distinct sound of dirt falling to the bottom of the crater, which had been left in the after math of that battle.

There was white figure clawing its way out of the hole. The further up the side wall it got, the clearer the view became, until a realisation could be made it was a skeleton hand! The hand climbed up the wall dragging behind the remainder of the body.

Inch by inch, bone by bone the skeleton climbed its way to the top of the hole, as it neared the top something started to change the bones started to glow. The arm clawing its way to the top was slowly engulfed by a blue light; more of the skeleton began to glow. Once the second arm was glowing the skeleton was dragging behind a cape like object that had what looked like the Gurren brigade logo on it, only it had been giant split down the middle.

The Skeleton pushed its body out of the hole in the ground, forcing itself to its feet the light began to glow brighter. The appearance of the light began to change with every beam becoming more intense and seemingly denser. The skeleton placed the cape over its shoulders, the instant the cape was released from the skeletons hands, the blue light turned to flames, ferociously engulfing the skeleton forcing pressure outwards.

The man in the trench coat had reached the top of a hill allowing him to see this sight. He stood frozen in the view of what was unfolding in front of him.

In the dark moon lit wasteland all he could see was this skeleton standing there on the top of a crater glowing blue with dark coloured wings bursting off its shoulders into the air! The skeleton reached over and grabbed a sword as it lifted it up, the reflection off the sword and another object made a distinct pattern shadow on the ground. A scythe could be seen by the man in the trench coat almost as if Death the Reaper himself had climbed out of hell to make the humans yet again pay!

As he watched in sheer terror the skeleton shoved the sword back into the ground and with a deathly scream the flames sparked up into the air the wings folded down onto the back to form a tattered cape.

With the blue flame embers still blowing off towards the cape the holes seemed to be disappearing, the flame was burning the holes together before being absorbed and returning the cape to its original condition.

Next the Flames started to twist and turn around the Skeleton's body, mini twisted where forming around all of its limbs and meeting in the middle at the rib cage. As the trench coat man moved closer to see what was happening he could see the skeleton changing.

Piece by piece the flesh was reforming on its bones, the tendons started to grow from the bone before forming into muscle. Blood dripped and spattered off the new muscle as blood vessels flowed through the muscles. With each passing second more and more blood dripped to the ground as the skeleton slowly began to form.

In the middle of its rib cage a heart started to sprout almost like a flower opening up the heart grew to its full size and started to beat, not being held up by anything not being supplied with blood at all. Just floating there, beating all the time gushing more and more blood out with every beat.

The man watched in amazement as the blood dripping from the heart fell downwards each droplets perfectly shaped free falling until it meets something in its path. The blood fell from the heart downwards into a curve shape still floating there in the rib cage the curve got bigger and started to turn into and oval.

The more blood that flowed down into it, the larger the lungs got. Looking down he realised the skeletons legs had all the muscles on them, it could be seen the blood was increasing the revival rate of everything.

Just as the man looked back up towards the heart he could see the veins start to sprout off in all direction growing faster than a creeper vine on speed. The body was covered from top to toe in veins in less than a minute. Next followed the brain. All the work slowed on every part of the body as the brain was built. A gooey mess which looked like grubs slowly formed inside the skull only see able through the eyes which were slowly forming.

Like milk being poured into a cup the eyes started to form, a white substance slushing around the eye socket as it solidified. As the man took another look at the entire skeleton it was no longer just a skeleton everything except the skin had now formed.

With a terrifying scream the Skinless man picked up the scorched sword pointed it at the coated man who was now only standing a mere 20 meters away. With a burst of pressure the skin unravelled from within the centre of the spin, in crippling pain the once skeleton was forced to hunch over as he fell to his knee. The skin could be seen as too tight every line of muscle tissue, vein, bones and any exposed organs could be seen showing through the skin.

With one last scream the skin finished forming and released the man from his crippled position. The newly formed man was still holding the Singed sword pointed outwards at the man in the dark coat. The expression on the caped figures was lifeless and seemingly unhuman. Then with a breathless voice the caped figured said "I'm sorry i failed you Simon, I'll see you when your drill passes through heaven!", then he passed out. The blue flames and twisters faded, leaving no marks at all like they were never there.

The Dark coated man is left kneeling beside this naked young man with blue spikey hair and wearing nothing more than a cape over his shoulders. The question passes through his mind, do i help him? Or leave what minutes earlier looked like the Grim Reaper himself, here to die?

_**

* * *

**_

Writers messaging

_**Sorry about the length of the first chapter but in order to get into the story I couldn't cut the last part in half. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know of your opinions. Reviews please people. Both good and bad. The one thing I am thinking of doing with this chapter is lengthening the Kamina getting rebuilt part I don't believe it was quite gross enough.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Chapter 2 - The Meeting**

_

* * *

_____

Disclaimer

_I do not own Gurren Lagann or any rights to Gurren Lagann this is purely a fan based parody. All characters are owned by the genius who wrote Gurren Lagann except the O.C._

_Please enjoy and support the official release._

_

* * *

_______

Simon trudged his way through a town, by foot. Even after having been saviour of earth time and time again nobody even recognized him. He was just a face in a world that was starting to grow past what he had envisioned for it.

Only a month had passed since the wedding and yet outside of his mighty town there were farmers making streams for growing crops. Simon walked head down not looking where he was going, simply walking in which ever direction his nose lead him. After a month of traveling town to town he could find the best meal in any town.

Everything for Simon was dull and boring but acceptable. He dragged Lagann around with him but as his depression set in his spirit power decreased, therefore even getting Lagann to move was becoming seemingly more difficult.

"You have mail" Lagann's systems shouted as Simon got woken up in a bright glare! "Gah Leeron seriously I swear your just out to annoy me!" Simon muttered out loud as he read the message

'Dear Simon we here at Kamina city miss u. Things are going well and technology is advancing greatly. You should see my new...' the message just continued on babbling about this and that with the odd flirt thrown in!

Simon was just about to return a message when something caught his eye. The date! It was one day before the 8 year anniversary of Kamina's death Simon couldn't handle this he immediately jump out of Lagann and ran to the closest bar!

* * *

A man that had just reached a village pushing open the creaky old door of a rundown pub. This man was fairly tall wore tattered black pants with two red strips around each leg, there was a burnt white belt that had be totally destroyed sown into the back of the pants. There was a black studded belt with red trim around the top and bottom. But trailing him was a scratching noise, as he dragged a katana case along the ground behind him.

Looking at him from feet to waste, he appeared homeless until you reached the belt which showed he was someone to be careful around.

As the man walked in through the centre of the room his tattoos were made visible blue lines patterned out across his torso, he had spiky blue hair and wore a magnificent Gurren brigade cape.

He walked up to the bar, ordered a drink and took a seat. Looking down the bar he saw a kid wearing some miserable looking suit pants but had a blue Gurren Lagann cloak running down his back.

The young man's head was down and there was an empty drink sitting in front of him. In the shimmer of the light it looked as though there were droplets of water scattered across the bar top. "Hey bar keep another for the young man down the end there" the tattooed man said as he pointed in the younger guy's direction.

"From the guy at the other end of the bar" the bar keep said as he handed the young man another drink.

Thankyou he went to reply but nothing came out. "8 years, 8 years tomorrow how has it been so long? It seems like only yesterday I watched as he got stabbed through the chest repeatedly by that damn ape! If I had only been stronger and taken over Dai Gurren myself he would still be alive! It's all my fault he died" Simon mumbled as he started to scratch holes into the wooden bar top.

The tattooed man saw a tear fall from Simon's eye, splashing down on the table after it rolled off his cheek.

The tattooed man got up and walked over to Simon, sitting on the chair next to him. He takes a swig of his drink before releasing a breath and saying "what seems to be getting you down? "

Without looking up at the man sitting next to him Simon says "life! Everyone is gone, my brother, my wife and my parents. All I have left is my mecha. I don't know what to believe in anymore. I do all these nearly impossible things for humanity and what do I get. Loneliness, for what seems like it will be an eternity."

The tattooed man places his hand on Simon's shoulder and says something which catches his ear immediately.

"Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me who believes in you."

That's odd someone really close to me used to say things like that all the time, but he is gone now" Simon says as he starts to look up in the tattooed man's direction.

Simon forces himself off the bar stool and runs out of the bar. The entire time mumbling, "this can't be, what is going on, he is dead I don't believe this.

"Kamina runs out after him but not until he throws back the last of his drink! He chases Simon down, just as Simon is about to reach Lagann Kamina screams out "who the he'll do you think I am punch".

Simon takes the fist to the face and gets thrown over the top of Lagann!

"Remember I'll always be there to nock sense into you when you need it" Kamina says as he moves back.

"You cannot be him you cannot be my brother" Simon screams as he jumps into Lagann.

He starts Lagann and charges at Kamina. "Kamina could get out of anything if you are really him you will survive this!"

Simon charges at Kamina with Lagann's head drill rotating at full speed. Kamina just smiles as he pulls out his burnt katana, with a power yell, the katana glows blue and catches fire! Kamina stands his ground two hands on the sword placed straight out in front of him!

Simon charges Lagann to go straight through the katana. Smash is heard as the metals meet. Kamina is pushed back half a meter but is completely unscaved.

Simon stops the drill and the blue fire from the swords pulls back wards towards Kamina's face. It starts to glow red and forms a pair of sunglasses that Simon had only seen on Gurren Lagann in the last 8 years.

"It's really you! But how this doesn't make any sense! Bro I missed you! I did as you said I pierced the moon and the heavens with my drill"

_**

* * *

**_

Writers Message

_**Would just like to say I hope you enjoyed the first minor battle scene. As the chapters come there are more to come. Just a notice for the upcoming chapters, the denser the blue static/ flames the more powerful it has become.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Machine

**Chapter 3 - The Machine**

_

* * *

_____________

Disclaimer

_I do not own Gurren Lagann or any rights to Gurren Lagann this is purely a fan based parody. All characters are owned by the genius who wrote Gurren Lagann except the O.C._

_Please enjoy and support the official release._

* * *

As the sun shines through the cracks in the wall, Simon gets woken as the bright rays of light shine directly into his eyes.

He rolls over in a slightly hung over state. Not really remembering what happened, or how he made it to what seems like a barn.

It comes back to him, but what was dream and what was real? "I remember drinking at the bar, and then something happened?"

"KAMINA" Simon yelled before rethinking what had happened. Simon gave the previous night a lot of thought; finally he started to mumble out loud. "It must have been a dream! I drank way too much and passed out here!"

He had decided it was definitely a dream nothing else made sense.  
Then Simon's nose picked up the scent of mole pig steaks and bacon. He hadn't had these since leaving Kamina City over a month ago.

Simon reached down to pull what had been draped over him as a blanket off! He looked down to see a red Gurren brigade cape; it had yellow flames at the bottom and a black Gurren face with the white glasses.

"Hmm this looks exactly like the one Kamina had but it is in pristine condition, it looks almost as though there were no stitches either."

Then Simon's facial expression changed, Kamina from his dream was wearing a cape exactly like this one no stitching either!

"It could not possibly be, this simply doesn't make sense, Brother is dead!"  
Simon hung the cape over his shoulder and headed for the door of the barn.  
The closer he got the better it smelled.

He pushed open the left door and looked out hoping to see his departed brother.

Sitting around a fire, he sees only one person, an old man. Simon's heart sunk into his chest it was all just a dream after all and the cape was a coincidence.

Just then Simon's stomach growled. He went to rub his stomach, when he felt a hand get placed on his shoulder.

"Glad to see your hungry, for this morning we feast like kings. You're going to need it if we are going to resurrect Gurren!" said the man touching his shoulder.

Simon turned to see a shirtless man with tattoos and spiky blue hair.

Without thought Simon's first reaction was simply to yell and jump hug. "Kamina" Simon screamed as they both hit the ground with a thud!

The two of them heard an old man laughing in the background. Kamina jumped to his feet and gave Simon a smirk that was classic Kamina.

"It has to be you! Everything is simply to perfect, the only people that could pull off something as great as this getup is me or Yoko." Simon knew Yoko had already locked away Kamina as a great memory and nothing more.

Come on Simon get over here before it burns. Simon looked over to see Kamina already seated with food in his hand, he had grabbed the cape and already flung it back over his shoulders.

* * *

"Thank you for the place to stay last night old man." Kamina said as he gave the old man a wave and turned tail.

"You're welcome back any time boys, next time though i like fruit so try for a grape hippo as the meal." the old man responded with laughter in his voice.

Simon was still unsure what had happened or how Kamina was back but it wasn't time to bother with the details he had all day to interrogate Kamina. Right now he had to get Lagann and catch up to Kamina who had already headed off.

As Simon turned the spiral key, Lagann almost jumped through the roof it had been a month since Simon had this much spirit power surging through Lagann.

As he caught up to Kamina he asked him where they were heading. Kamina said "we are going where my heart leads us, I need to resurrect Gurren!"

"But we can go back to the city and get Gurren"

"No impossible my city is behind us, remember my words Simon. Kamina will never head backwards or run away. Therefore we are going forward."

* * *

Kamina and Simon walked for a while, after about an hour something strange happened.

The sand only meters in front of them moved and was flung into the air. Out jumped three rebellious gunmen.

"We have you this time Simon, you will not defeat us."

Simon instantly went to charge past Kamina, Kamina placed his hand on Lagann. "I like the look of that guys face. He is mine!"

With that last word Kamina drew his sword and in a flash of blue light he jumped at one of the other gunmen.

Simon shocked and speechless looked down to see a sink hole where Kamina had jumped from.

There were literally blue flames dissipating the energy from around the hole.

Simon looks up to see as Kamina's katana glows blue before catching fire. In one slash, Simon watches as the gunmen's frog face is split in half down the middle.

Kamina stabs the sword into the face of the frog gunmen. As he pierces the metal he swings himself around to the side, kicking himself off the gunmen to be left almost floating next to it.

With another large swing of Kamina's katana the front of the frog gunmen falls to the ground in two pieces, revealing the pilot who doesn't have a clue what to do.

Kamina starts to fall back to the ground, when his fall is slowed by flames under his feet. Gently taking him down to the ground. He did this so calmly like it was normal for people's sandals to thrust fire and for katanas to do damage unreasonable and unproportional to the size of the weapon.  
Next it was Simon's turn to attack; with a battle cry he leapt forward to attack the square shaped gun.

A hand shot out after him. Simon narrowly avoided it as he ducked under the punch. He released a drill from Lagann's hand and cut through the bottom of the arm.

Simon was used to getting attacked by the remainder of the rebels. He had learnt to disable instead of destroy.

Simon dashed around the back of the gunmen. He jumped into the air and slashed the back of it, severing the cables connecting the control panel in the cockpit to the gunmen.

The gunmen went out of control, flailing its arms around before becoming tangled with the last fully function gunmen. Neither could move, both were stuck in an awkward up right position.

Kamina uses this to his advantage. He points and in a strip of blue light Kamina is shot directly into the cockpit of the gunmen. No damage was done except for a hole, the size of the katana was left.  
Simon had no idea what had happened, all he had seen was Kamina transform into a blue light and take off like a shooting star.

"I'll be taking this" says Kamina cocky as ever!

"No not again, not this time. I am the commander you disgraced me once not this time too" the beast man pilot yelled at Kamina whilst shakishly holding a detonation remote in his hand.

"I don't know how you got in here but you will not escape" the beast man pilot scream as he sets of the self-destruct in the gunmen.

"Self-destruct activated. Obliteration in 3, 2, 1" the gunmen said just before it exploded wiping out half of the one tangled with it!

"No Kamina not again", screamed Simon as he placed his hands over his eyes.

Simon heard the sound of wind rapidly moving around a round object. As he looked up coming out of the flames was a blue static ball, which had protected Kamina.

Kamina stepped out of the ball onto the ground and released all the built up energy straight up into the air. It looked like a lightning bolt in reverse.

"Well I guess that won't be Gurren then. Shame I really liked its face" Kamina said with a smirk.

Crack, snap. They both looked up as lightning shot down from the heavens almost hitting Kamina.  
The ground around and beneath Kamina vanished in an instant. Kamina was left floating with the blue flames under his feet.

The two looked down to see a faceless gunman beneath Kamina. He dropped down and touched his sword on the front of the gunmen. The hatch opened immediately and Kamina climbed inside.

"Ok I can do this, all I need is the spirit of a man and it will run." says Kamina to himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kamina screams as he powers up the mecha that could have been buried for decades. Kamina's powers release from within him and the blue flames engulf the machine.

It rises into the air floating, burning in blue flames. All of the sand turns to glass in the intense heat. In an instant the glass all shatters and the remains of the other three gunmen get drawn into Kamina's old school gunmen.

Moments after the parts were collected Simon sees the gunmen start to change shape. The rectangle gunmen takes on more of an oval shape, then the oval fills out to look like a well sculptured male chest.

From the abdominal region a mouth shoots out. All of the limbs on the gunmen double in size and get beefed up.

Simon looks onto the ground and sees a large black piece of sheeting lift into the air and float preparing to mount itself to the chest. Chunks detach and the sheet is left to look like Kamina's glasses. The chunks mix and join with molten metal and two katanas formed. They are then stabbed through the giant glasses.

The glasses attach to the sides of the body. The once old run down sandy gunmen now resembles, Gurren. The only thing missing is the paintwork.

As the thought crosses Simons mind the new Gurren starts to change colours.

The arms go blood red with black plating and silver studded knuckles.

The feet do the same except the base of the shoe is silver and has Gurren brigade printed across the bottom of it.

The torso of the machine turns to a charcoal black, with dark grey lips. On the sides where cheeks could almost be placed there were three strips ether side. In a blood red colour they looked as though an animal with claws had applied Army strips to Gurren. This feature made Gurren seem like something to be feared.

Lastly two large metal plates shot out of the sand and onto Gurren's shoulders. They were the shoulder plates which had formidably been worn by the previous Gurren.

"Gurren 2.0. Bigger, faster, meaner and hellishly more bad ass than before. I like it, this suits my style." Kamina yells from within the gunmen.

"He is as cocky as ever, what am I going to do with him?" Simon sighs. "I'm a bit concerned though, Gurren almost looks scary now. We were defenders of piece now we look like pirates ready to wage war."

**

* * *

**

Writers message

**Well I don't know if you enjoyed reading it but I had fun writing it. What does everyone think of the new Gurren? It is a bit more evil than the last one. I want feedback I have gotten some things like more detail about the fights. What is going on around them not just directly abrasive towards them.**

**The next chapter will be up very shortly stay tuned…**


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle

**Chapter 4 - The Battle**_

* * *

_

________________

Disclaimer

_I do not own Gurren Lagann or any rights to Gurren Lagann this is purely a fan based parody. All characters are owned by the genius who wrote Gurren Lagann except the O.C._

_Please enjoy and support the official release._

* * *

Simon and Kamina travelled for days only stopping to get water and food in the towns they past.  
Simon and Kamina were still piloting Gurren and Lagann as individuals. They hadn't come across any need to combine the two.  
"Hey Simon, someday soon I'm going to have the urge to adventure and leave this rock. When that day comes I want you to show me the hole you drilled into the moon."  
This lead to Simon telling Kamina about all the minor details. The conversation went on for hours with 8years of history to catch up on Kamina would need to be told as much as possible.  
"You know what little brother you did alright on your own" Kamina blurted out after Simon finished his story telling.  
"Wait what do you mean little brother? If you remember I am now older than you! I'm a tiny bit shorter, but older none the less. I have done more in my life than even you could have imagined." Simon said as he argued back.  
Kamina was shocked he had never heard Simon argue back before. "Well I am lord Kamina and there for will lead us back to the heavens to finish the war you begun!"  
"Finish? Bro what do you mean it is over the only bad guys left are these rebels."  
"Nonsense I have come back for a reason. That must be it why would I be here if not for that reason?"  
"Maybe it was a coincidence I've seen your powers they are greater than even lord genome's. You have been manifested and resurrection by both the spiral and anti-spiral powers combined!"  
"but, but there you explained it yourself, the universe has sent me back concur the havens."  
"No Kamina did you ever think that maybe it was an accident that lead to your rebirth." by this time Simon was yelling he knew he had defeated the anti-spirals and there was no way what Kamina was saying could be true, it made so sense.  
" well none the less we shall travel to the heavens to be sure!"  
"Agreed!" Simon seemed happy to venture with his brother once more. Although he was not sure how they were going to get there or if Kamina's powers were good or evil, he was happy none the less.

* * *

"I'll kill you! Mark my word" screams a woman with red hair as she scrambles back to here hide out. All the while her magnificent breasts bounce and she jumps and rolls.  
She turns and using a hand gun starts to take pot shots at the gunmen chasing her.  
Then sun starts to set and the gunmen retreat, however as she sees them leaving one stops dead in its tracks. She grabs another gun and rushes over to the inactive gunmen. She looks and sees the cockpit is empty and realizes she damaged the power cells so as soon as the sun went down the power usage was too great for the reserve to handle.  
The attractive young women got straight to work stripping the gunmen down for ammo and converting parts to explosive mines.  
She laid the mines after having eaten and relaxed for the night. Tomorrow she knew the battle would continue!

* * *

Morning rose over the vast wasteland. Kamina yawned as he jumps to his feet to find some breakfast. Simon had beaten him to it; there was a fire with a roasting critter held above it. The animal looked like a flying raccoon, but tattered like it had been born to be a breakfast treat.  
After having eaten half of the animal Kamina got up and went to go to the bathroom when there was a loud thump followed by an explosion!  
Kamina and Simon rushed over to the explosion, expecting to see someone's barn on fire they instead found 6 gunmen attacking one poor woman! Simon dug Lagann down to cut off the stampede of gunmen whilst Kamina jump down straight on top of them.  
"A late comer, your mine!" screamed the women as she shot off Gurren's leg. Even with the extremely strong plating a pin point shot to the joint shattered the leg connection.  
Kamina and Gurren fell to the ground, yelling, screaming and swearing!  
"Yoko wait that new comer is a friend not a foe!" Simon shouted as he blocked a missile aimed for Yoko!  
"Yeah for hells sake I come all this way to save you and you blow off my bloody leg. Last time I ever rescue you!"  
"Who is piloting the gunmen Simon and why does it look like Gurren?" Yoko asked as she threw a barrage of grenades all around the enemy gunmen.  
"Not now Yoko we can talk about all this later, right now we must kill these guys."  
Kamina had already taken out one gunmen even only with one leg. But as he turned around he was smashed with a badly formed hammer! The impact damaged Gurren's armour as Kamina was thrown backwards, finally halting against the rock face.  
The gunmen went on the attack again, smashing the mighty hammer against Gurren. With each hit Kamina saw a flash of blue static shot off the hammer. After being pounded by the hammer Kamina noticed Gurren's power surging and lowering, and then realised he was breathing deeply and feeling light headed himself.  
"Simon something isn't right here. It's time to combine!" Kamina yelled still out of breath.  
As he watched the gunmen go to land another hit on him he noticed a huge dent in the back of the gunmen. It looked like something had fallen out of the sky and hit it.  
Kamina blocked the last strike from the hammer and watched as the blue static went Into Gurren's left arm and shorted it. As the hammer was removed the entire arm shattered and crumbled to the ground.  
"Combine" Simon shouted as he shot Lagann over to the badly beaten Kamina.  
The drill of Lagann pierced through the top of Gurren and the two men watched as their monitors signified the combination of the two.  
"Gurren Lagann" the two men yelled.  
Kamina grabbed the controls and turned to one of the nearby gunmen. He ripped off its leg and arm then shoved them into the mangled joints of Gurren.  
A green light absorbed the parts connecting them, and then beefing up the entire machine. Lagann turned black and the dents done to Gurren suddenly burst out moulding back to the original shape.  
"What's going on bro?" Simon said as he realised Lagann had turned black.  
"Simon I don't know who you got in there with you but they are sure bad ass. But why has Lagann changed colour?"  
"I don't know this is the first time we have combined with the new Gurren. Something is odd..." Simon said as he tried to get photo connection to Kamina's cockpit.  
"Kamina, Kamina come in. AHHHH" Simon yelled as Gurren Lagann bolted forward and ripped open one of the remaining gunmen. There were three fully functioning gunmen left one of who had the hammer that had destroyed Gurren so badly.  
"Listen here pathetic humans. I Ovan, part of the Dioretsa, have come here to wipe you off the face of this planet. This rock will become ours." with this last two gunmen charged at Gurren Lagann.  
Gurren Lagann blocked a punch of one before grabbing its leg and hurling it into the wall beside them.  
"No, look out" screamed Yoko.  
Simon look at where the gunmen had landed, there was a silver object lying below it.  
"Mine!" Simon yelled as he tried to make Gurren Lagann run.  
Kamina grabbed the controls and stood still.  
The explosions started going off all around the two of them. Simon closed his eyes as he prepared for impact.  
After a few seconds there was nothing. He opened his eyes to see a black barrier with red static circling them.  
He opened a talk window with Kamina to find out what was going on.  
"Kamina", Simon gasped. "What is wrong with you and with your eyes?"  
Kamina's eyes were glowing black and had red shocks of static going across them, exactly like the defence orb that protected them. His face seemed pale and lifeless. Yet there was a blue glow about him.  
"Kamina, Kamina. What happened to you why do you look dead?" Simon started to yell as he felt Gurren Lagann jump back into combat.

* * *

In the distance Yoko had been blasted back by the explosion. She knew that Gurren Lagann would survive the attack but had no idea of the condition they would be in.  
"Simon I'm coming" scream Yoko as she picked herself up.  
Yoko ran with her rifle over her shoulder ready to shoot at any moment.  
She neared the area where the dust was still settling. Through all the dust she swore she could see a black orb of some sort. But moments later it was gone all she could see now was all of the dust in the area charging towards her.

* * *

Kamina had jumped forward and punched one of the last enemies. The black orb had burst; part of it wrapped itself around Gurren Lagann's fist. With the remainder bursting outwards, pushing all the air away and clearing the field.  
Standing there with a round shield was Ovan; his hammer had formed the shield that blocked all the damage.  
As Gurren Lagann's fist hit the enemy the outer shell was completely ripped from the body leaving just a scared looking beast man blankly looking at them.  
Ovan charged in with an attack smashing the hammer down on top of Gurren Lagann.  
Kamina side stepped them and the hammer hit the ground. Underneath them the ground dissipated. Gurren Lagann jumped up over Ovan, who had a mindless swing at them.  
They landed and instantly charged in with a punch. The attack hit Ovan square in the chest, but no damage was done. Then again to the side of Ovan's gunmen, once more no damage. Gurren Lagann flails in with a volley of punches, each doing no damage.  
Simon stops for a moment and notices the blue static moving from the hammer down the gunmen's arm and to where Gurren Lagann was pummelling Ovan's gunmen.  
"Kamina this isn't working" Simon said as Kamina stop punching.  
Kamina did respond.  
"We need to try count..." Simon started to say before Kamina cut him off.  
"If that won't work I'll try this!" Kamina shouted.  
Simon watched as a screen of Kamina's cockpit showed on the screen. Kamina's eyes started to glow and he punched through a panel inside Gurren's cockpit.  
Inside there was a lever with a skull button coming out of the end of it!  
Kamina wrapped his hand around it, pushed the button and then wrenched the lever towards himself.  
His eyes started to glow even bright and the red static could be seen starting to form running around through his hair.  
Gurren Lagann was glowing a bright red with an overcoming power of darkness. The light was blinding for anyone, even Ovan closed offer the video sensor.  
As the glowing of Gurren Lagann's armour faded Simon could see lines had appeared over the armour. It looked as through the black paint had been scratched off and the lines where making up a circuit board over the armour.  
Ovan reactivated his cockpit visual sensors to see the last of the over shelling light dissipate past him.  
In an instant of metal crashing together Ovan saw Gurren Lagann shot past him.  
His spiritual armour had protected him from most of the damage, but there was enough to leave the imprint of 4 knuckles sliding across the right side of the waist. Red static remained on the dint, zapping off the metal and fading into the air.  
Kamina's face appeared in Simon's cockpit. Simon could see all of the circuitry features spread across all of Kamina's skin and streaks of red and black had appeared in Kamina's hair.  
Gurren Lagann jolted backwards and turned around as Kamina went in for a second attack with these new powers.  
The fist he threw became covered in static and shocked the air itself as it travelled forwards closer to Ovan's gunmen!  
It looked almost as though a match was being run down a flint patch, the sparks shooting off of the wind as it whisked by.  
The punch hit a force field projected off the hammer.  
The static nullified immediately and the punch was stopped dead in its path.  
Simon looked down and remembered there were two charcoaled katanas attached to the side of Gurren. As the thought passed through Simons mind, Gurren grabbed both the swords and pulled them outwards. As the swords were gripped in Gurren's hands charcoal could be seen flaking off into the air. As the swords were removed, they slashed straight through the rock face on either side of Lagann.  
Ovan charged in with an attack, swinging his hammer high into the sky to bring it down on top of Lagann.  
Kamina crossed the swords in the air and block the attack. On impact a black cloud of dust shot off both the swords, moments later floating away in the breeze.  
As Kamina moved the swords back into attacking position Simon noticed through the charcoal coat, two small chunks taken out of the swords.  
Ovan retreated a few metres, furious that his attack had been blocked with so little effort.  
Kamina charged in slashing both swords horizontally across the waist line of the gunmen. As the swords flung through the air soot ran off them.  
An energy shield was made just before the swords hit Ovan's gunmen. The swords cut straight through the energy shield slicing through like it was paper.  
Ovan stepped back and dodged, as he did so one of the swords hit the staff of his giant hammer. The sword was ripped out of Gurren's hand and a small crack appeared where the impact had been.  
Kamina finished slicing through the Shield and as the sword lift he saw an opening appear, Gurren's fist was thrown through the hole at lightning speeds. As the fist impacted it left another dent on the body of Ovan's gunmen.  
Simon watched in amazement as the static filled the second fist shape, it then joined with the first dent. There was a ring of red circling the gunmen.  
Slowly the ring expanded downwards and the gunmen's legs began to turn black.  
Kamina jumped in to attack with the blade but was blocked by the hammer. Again Kamina attacked only to get blocked, even with the lighting fast speed Gurren had this weapon was a defensive weapon that would be hard to get passed. As Simon looked down the sword had 8 cracks or chips taken out of it. The cracks started to form together and where slowly formed only by red static.  
"I will end this" screamed Ovan as he threw his hammer at Gurren Lagann.  
Kamina blocked the attack but it cost him the sword. It had become nothing more than a red static bolt in his hands.  
"Haha I have destroyed your precious katana." Ovan yelled with a pleased look on his face. "What is this trickery? I cannot move my legs." Ovan yelled as he went to Terrence his hammer.  
As he looked down even his physical legs had been covered by the red static.  
"This is my finishing move" Kamina responded in a deep stuck up voice. "You should feel proud you're the first to die by its hand."  
Gurren Lagann suddenly jumped up the side of the rock face. As it jumped down the red static that had been a sword extended in length.  
"Gurren Lagann Lightning Impacto." Kamina screamed as he threw the static bolt through oven's cockpit.  
Like Zeus himself was helping, a red lightning boot shot from the sky and joined into the static bolt. It went completely through the cockpit and out the other side.  
A bright red flash could be seen, and then the scenery changed. Ovan's gunmen still with flowing static fell to the ground; there was a hole that had wiped out the entire cockpit. Ovan was nowhere to be found.  
Then as they looked around everything in a 50 meter radius had died, the life had been drained out of it. All that remain was a red skull burnt into the ground with Gurren's sword sticking out of the centre.

**

* * *

**

Writers message

**Well this chapter took a bit longer to write than I expected. It was also a bit longer than any of the previous chapters.**

**I however hope you like it, I know no one is actually following my story though so I suppose no one knew how long it took to write.**

**Plz review I really wanna know what you think about the fight and everything. Also is there any where you want the story to lead or even better spelling or English grammar that needs to be fixed. I'm an engine**

**Lastly I doubt anyone picked up on the name of the group Ovan was from Dioretsa have a play with the word and see if you have any luck working out what it is from or what the relevant of it is. I think we should play a game here let's see who can work it out. Leave a message/ review if you know what it is laterz.**


End file.
